


Her Past, My Future

by PondSong322



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: The Day of the Doctor, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondSong322/pseuds/PondSong322
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor questions his future self about River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Past, My Future

**Author's Note:**

> This one was about 97% finished for months, and I finally just pulled the trigger on it. Screenplay format.

FADE IN:

INT. TOWER OF LONDON – THE BLACK ARCHIVE - DAY

THE ELEVENTH DOCTOR examines some odd items on a shelf, peering through his round-rimmed glasses.

Inevitably, he breaks something.

THE TENTH DOCTOR approaches and stands next to him.

 

TENTH DOCTOR

                                                                             I won't tell if you won't.

 

Eleven smiles guiltily and carefully sets the item back on the shelf. Beat.

 

                                                                                                     TENTH DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                             There’s something I wanted to ask you.

 

Eleven slowly straightens up and takes off his glasses. His aged eyes regard Ten expectantly.

 

                                                                                                    TENTH DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                              River Song...?

 

Eleven's brow furrows, but there's a hint of a smile.

 

                                                                                                    TENTH DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                              You've met her then?

 

ELEVENTH DOCTOR

                                                                              Oh yes.

 

TENTH DOCTOR

                                                                              So...Who is she? To us?

 

ELEVENTH DOCTOR

                                                                              Ahh...Spoilers.

 

TENTH DOCTOR

                                                                              Thought you might say that.

 

ELEVENTH DOCTOR

                                                                              It's a long story. Can't be told. Has to be lived.

 

Beat.

 

TENTH DOCTOR

                                                                              She knew our name.

 

ELEVENTH DOCTOR

                                                                              Yes.

 

TENTH DOCTOR

                                                                              How did she know?

 

Eleven smiles mysteriously.

 

                                                                                                    TENTH DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                              You told her?

 

ELEVENTH DOCTOR

                                                                              Had to.

 

TENTH DOCTOR

                                                                              There's only one reason I would ever....

 

Beat.

 

ELEVENTH DOCTOR

                                                                              Exactly.

 

Beat.

 

TENTH DOCTOR

                                                                              She is special, then.

 

ELEVENTH DOCTOR

                                                                              You could say that.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                              But that wouldn't begin to cover it.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                              Won't be long for you now. You'll be seeing her  
                                                                              again quite soon, I imagine.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                              I...envy you.

 

TENTH DOCTOR

                                                                              When did you see her last?

 

A prolonged beat as Eleven considers his answer.

 

ELEVENTH DOCTOR

                                                                              A long time ago now.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                              When you get to where I am, you'll long for  
                                                                              the days - your days - the days yet to come.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                              I'll tell you this, though: you'll never forget her.  
                                                                              Never ever. She'll stay with you – here.

 

He presses a finger to Ten’s hearts and leans in close.

 

                                                                                                    ELEVENTH DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                              Listen to her. She always knows.

 

He pats Ten on the shoulder and starts to walk away. Beat.

 

TENTH DOCTOR

                                                                             What about this?

 

He pulls River's sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket.

Eleven turns back. Beat.

 

ELEVENTH DOCTOR

                                                                             Ah. Hold on to it. Keep it safe. I'm gonna need  
                                                                             it...eventually.

 

TENTH DOCTOR

                                                                             Then...you haven't been....

 

Eleven shakes his head.

 

ELEVENTH DOCTOR

                                                                             Timey wimey. It's all a scramble. Keeps you  
                                                                             on your toes, though.

 

Ten holds the sonic out toward Eleven.

 

TENTH DOCTOR

                                                                             But...didn't you make this?

 

Eleven looks steadily at Ten for a moment, then reaches for his inside coat pocket and draws out the same sonic - River's sonic.

 

ELEVENTH DOCTOR

                                                                             Suppose I must have. Or I will do. Who  
                                                                             wrote Beethoven, eh?

 

Ten gives him a wry smile.

They each pocket their respective versions of the sonic.

 

TENTH DOCTOR

                                                                            Soon, you say?

 

ELEVENTH DOCTOR

                                                                            Could be. Anything's possible.

 

Eleven turns to go.

As he goes, he passes a pair of red stiletto heels displayed on a plinth. He pauses, smiles to himself, and departs.

Ten sighs and throws his long coat open, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets.

 

TENTH DOCTOR

                                                                                            (to himself)  
                                                                            Soon, then. See you soon, Professor River Song.

 

FADE OUT.

 


End file.
